


【万笛】巴塞罗那

by amorning



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorning/pseuds/amorning





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barcelona (It was the first time that we met)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752520) by [cigarettesandalcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol). 



“你确定你不跟我一起来吗？”卢卡问。他套上了他的白色球衣，背后印着他最喜欢的球员的名字——加雷斯·贝尔。

“我已经告诉你了，”丹尼埃尔还嘴道，他正卷着毯子瘫在床上，手里拿着一本厚厚的书，书边上粘了大概有上千张便签纸。“我感觉不是很妙，况且如果我想下周把项目搞定的话，我还得读完这本愚蠢的书。”

“然后你还自称是个球迷呢？就因为某本书和一点脑壳痛就翘掉比赛？”

“滚。我在这也能看。”

“这不一样！没有观众，没有气氛——”

“享受你的气氛去吧，留我在这享受我宁静安详的下午，如何？”

卢卡耸了耸肩，从抽屉里拿了把梳子出来。

“嘿，小公主。”苏巴嘲笑地叫他。“别把你那头金色秀发卷进麻烦里，成吗？我会后悔放你一个人去的。”

“我又不是十岁，看在老天爷的份上。我能照顾得了自己。”

他草草梳了几下头发，只是为了感觉好一点儿，然后把梳子放回去。“愿你度过愉快的下午，你这懒虫。”他在走出寝室之前奚落道。

“我真想糊你一脸，但我爸妈告诉我不可以打小女孩。”

卢卡从门外伸进头来。“操你的，苏巴。”然后他向他的室友坏笑了一下。“赶快好起来。”

“享受你的比赛。还有你能在回来的路上顺手买点吃的吗？我觉得我们已经弹尽粮绝了——如果你不想继续吃日本拉面的话。”

“好呀。”

*

那场比赛在卢卡能够想到的各种意义上都是场悲剧，尽管白衣军团射进了第一粒球。他点了杯啤酒，选了一个角落里视野不错的两人桌坐了下来。让他有点惊讶的是，酒吧里不像上次他和苏巴来看皇马对西班牙人的比赛时挤满了人。可能常客们都到球场里去看了，他想，但是他作为一个留学生的财政状况让他没什么选择。还有，苏巴，他从儿时起最好的朋友今天背叛了他，留在了他们租住的公寓里。卢卡一般都会更偏好在当地的酒吧看球的拥挤和喧嚷。

酒吧里皇马和巴萨的球迷都有，一起看着比赛，而不同的球衣和围巾颜色将他们区分开来。这个酒吧是一个中立的所在，并没有更偏好哪一家俱乐部，但是当然，穿红蓝色球衣的球迷人数要多一些，每当他们的球队拿到球的时候就唱起愚蠢的啦啦啦啦啦旋律。卢卡更喜欢这里的气氛，这比独自一人瘫在沙发上，吃着零食，连大叫“球进了！！！”的胆子都没有因为他们住在一个城市边缘的宁静街区要好多了；况且他很尊重他们的对手，他从未怀疑过他们的实力。尽管他不像尊敬他们的球队那样尊敬巴萨粉丝，他也没想过要找任何麻烦，特别是当他们还是主场球迷的时候。

他在巴萨扳平的时候点了另外一杯啤酒。酒保几乎都听不见他说话，因为巴萨球迷们正在呐喊着“梅西“”梅西”来表达他们对于扳平比分者的崇敬。

1-1。

卢卡是他们球队的一名狂热粉丝，尽管他极少会流露情感。有时他会在一次绝好的机会被白白浪费之后猛地举起双手，有时他就只是沮丧地叹一口气，有时他会在某一位皇马球员试图带球突破防线奔向巴萨球门时和其它白衫球迷一起冲着电视屏幕呐喊。

“向那里传！向那里传！耶稣基督啊他是瞎了吗？”

“他们他妈花了几百万买他而他连跑都不会跑！”

“他也就能把板凳坐坐热乎了。”

“他应该传这个球——”

卢卡大多数时候只是点着头，小口啜着他的啤酒，在巴萨球员离踢进下一个球太近的时候紧张地合上眼睛。

主场球队2-1。

一些穿红蓝球衣的球迷开始嘲笑白衣球迷。

“拿到回程票了，马德里白痴们？”

这没有什么稀奇的，尽管有些皇马球迷的脸因为怒火和尴尬而变红了。

上半场结束的时候2-1的比分也不算太坏，尽管卢卡得承认他并不享受这场比赛。皇马看起来半死不活的，球员们跑得太慢了，也没能打出多少漂亮的配合。

他叹气，又点了一杯啤酒。

一个进球，就再一个进球，这是个过分的要求吗？

随着比赛的进行，酒吧里加泰罗尼亚语的歌声更响亮也更令人讨厌了。

3-1。

看在上帝的份上，他们今天的防守实在是太糟糕了。他们今天甚至防守了吗？

似乎所有的巴萨球迷都站了起来，在桌椅中间互相搭着肩一遍跳一遍唱着Madridista qui no boti.

酒吧里开场前自发形成的白衣角落开始缩减了。虽然离比赛结束还有几分钟，但谁都看得出来这比赛输定了。苏巴给他发了一条短信，“现在我真庆幸没和你一起去 ：P” ，但卢卡没有回。他感觉烦躁又失望——这本应该是场美丽的比赛，而且，当然，一场属于皇马的美好的胜利。但是现在他成了一群巴萨球迷的目标，他们在房间另一头拿他和其他的皇马球迷取笑。他喝着他的第三杯啤酒，然后起身去了洗手间，一些穿红蓝队衫的白痴在门口推挤他，冲着他的脸喊“去他妈的loser”。卢卡咽下自己的自尊心，没有说话，礼貌地等着那个家伙离开。

当他回来的时候，一切都结束了。巴萨球迷们全都站了起来，歌唱着；而最后的几个白衫球迷正在试图穿过人群走向门口。卢卡回到座位上去喝完他的啤酒，但是他一坐下，就听见有人在喊叫：“唱队歌的时候站起来！Stand up your little fucker! ”

卢卡知道巴萨队歌的歌词，他也能理解它们，甚至是现在：带着醉醺醺的欢乐和骄傲，以及完全不同步的击掌声。

但这又不是他的队歌。他并不想找麻烦，但他也不想让其他人告诉他应该做什么。他仍然有自尊，尽管今天的比赛不如人意。他实际上有一点骄傲，作为酒吧里坚持到最后的穿白衣服的人，这差不多有点罗曼蒂克了——最后一个战士什么的。

他站起来，再一次走向酒吧前台。“再来一杯，谢谢。” 酒保用惊奇的眼神看着他，但是什么也没说。

“嘿! 他不是我们的人，什么也不要给他。滚吧，哥们！” 有人喊道，然后是看起来来自其他每个人的放声大笑。酒保开始试图平静事态：“伙计们，伙计们，别打架，成吗？”他打了啤酒，递给了卢卡然后收了钱。“干杯。”他说。

“为了巴萨！嘿！尊重一下赢家！为了巴萨！”

卢卡仍然有耐心，尽管他感觉脑袋里有个声音告诉他做点什么愚蠢的抗议之举，比如当着他们的面祝白衣军团下一次旗开得胜。但是他只是喃喃地说，“我还是出去吧。”一边设法走到门口，端着他的啤酒想到酒吧门前喝完它。

“回来啊，你这胆小鬼！回来然后大声说出来，当着胜利者的面！来啊！”

“呛死你们吧。”

他走出了酒吧，呼吸了一口新鲜而清冷的傍晚的空气。在里面度过两个小时之后，这感觉起来分外清爽，他的头脑因为第四杯啤酒而轻微地眩晕。

“……他妈的你刚才说什么？”一个愤怒的声音在他背后响起来，而卢卡知道他会后悔转过身去的。


	2. Chapter 2

伊万·拉基蒂奇那天晚上有一切开心的理由——他亲爱的俱乐部刚刚又通过一场精彩的比赛赢下了他们的白衣死对头；并且，感谢3:1 的最终比分，他在之前和他朋友们打的赌中也赢了：猜中比分的人今晚可以用输家的钱买酒单。倒不是说他多么需要这笔贴补，一般来讲，他才是那个更常为所有人买酒单的人；但这变化感觉不错，即使他确定下一次他还会是买单的那一个。

“你能相信吗？梅西！——他就是——令人难以置信！他怎么能踢进那一球的？那就是他妈的魔法，他就像——他就像从外星球来的！”大卫，站在他旁边，眼睛紧盯着电视屏幕滔滔不绝，上面正播放着梅西打入第二粒进球的慢动作。“看那个！”他坚持道，拽着伊万的手指着屏幕，“他几乎都没碰到它——天杀的魔法——”

伊万微笑起来。大卫绝对是喝高了。

“让我们再喝一轮吧！”有人提议道，而伊万和其他人一起大喊道：“耶——”

有奇怪的噪音从外面传来，他们全都转头朝窗外看去。

“他们在那干嘛呢？”

“耶稣基督，那是迪亚戈。”

“谁是——”

“靠，是那个皇马小球迷。”

大卫喷出一声笑：“他自找的！”

伊万斜着脑袋看过去，试着辨认出围在那个小个子身边的人。“他们应该放他一个人待着。要支持那么烂的一支球队是他自己的错。”

“嘿，这下有意思了——”

当窗外的景象一瞬间变得暴力起来时，他们全都屏住了呼吸：那些模糊不清的嚷嚷和愤怒的叫喊被一个巴萨的人一拳正揍在那个长发男孩儿脸上切断了。

“唉哟。”大卫评论道，其他人紧张地笑起来。电视上仍然播放着比赛的高光时刻，但现在没人再注意它了。

“操，他流血了。”

“他就不应该留在这——”

“他看起来才十五岁！” 伊万脱口而出，冲了出去。他感觉所有的视线都聚集在他身上。“你们想因为这个惹上麻烦吗？”他打开门大喊道。

他们没听见他的声音，仍然冲那个男孩叫嚷着。一个人揪住他的头发，另一个人拿走了他的啤酒，顺着他的头顶浇了下来。喊叫声甚至为此更加响亮了。“喝了它，马德里贱人，然后滚！”

“嘿！你们想有人叫警察来还是怎么样？放开他！”伊万直接跑到这一团混乱中间，用力把人群推开。“听见我说话了吗？”

这一回，他们听了，而伊万则惊奇地发现他居然有足够的能量让他们听话。

“这个该死的婊子要付出代价——”

“他不尊重我们的颜色！”

“告诉我们去操我们自己——我们！我们他妈是主队！”一个伊万甚至不认识的人叫道，用力推了一把那个皇马球迷以致于他绊到路沿然后摔在了人行道上，看起来甚至更像个孩子了。

“就留他一个人待着。”

“干什么，伊万，我还以为你会更有趣一点。”迪亚戈咆哮着说，厌恶地朝地上唾了一口，然后他和他的跟班们终于回到了酒吧里。

有趣？

他看着那个背后背着11号的男孩，以一种不舒服的姿势瘫软地坐在地面上。他的衬衫被扯破了，并且因为那些人泼在他身上的啤酒而透湿。他的深棕色头发也是一样。

“你是疯了吗？像个白痴一样穿着这一身在这闲逛？”

他没有得到回答。那个家伙正用两根手指按压着自己的鼻根部，有血滚落到他的上唇上，在唇周晕开，让他看起来甚至更加悲惨了。

“嘿！你能听见我说话吗？”

他点头，仍然没有向上看。

喔，如果山不来就我……伊万弯腰蹲下，碰了碰那个皇马球迷的脸颊，让他疼得缩了一下并试着转移视线，但是伊万没有给他这个机会。

“还好吗？”他问，听起来甚至比他想要的还要关心。

那个家伙绝对不像他从远处看起来那么年幼；只不过是他的小身板和细瘦的胳膊让他看起来像个青少年，但他应该比这大上好几岁。

“嗯。”

“在这等一下，好吗？我马上就回来。”他在他肩膀上轻拍了一下，站起身来进了酒吧。

操他的巴萨球迷。天杀的混蛋们——当然了，他们会以多欺少——除了那个他们什么也不知道——jebeni debili——

他艰难地站起身来。他的整个右侧身体都在因为撞击而疼痛着。他的嘴唇上有温暖的感觉——那是正从他鼻子里往外淌的血液。操，他需要离开这个地方，越快越好，谁知道那个要他在这里等的人脑子里打的什么算盘——

“你他妈要去哪儿？”

为什么今天老是有人冲着他大喊大叫呢？

他从肩膀上看过去，用袖子蹭掉了一些下巴上的血，然后看见那个金发的巴萨球迷跑近了，试图跟上他。“我告诉过你等着我的。”

“嗯。”

“你除了‘嗯’还会说什么？”

“让我一个人待着。”卢卡喃喃道，加快了步伐。

“穿上这个，好歹挡一下。”伊万笑了，跟在他身边慢速小跑着，把他的夹克披到小个子男人肩膀上。“嘿，停下来，”他忽然停住了步子，并且拽着卢卡的手迫使他也停了下来，“你到底要跑到哪里去？我又不会杀了你。我的朋友——他们有时候有些出格——但是你得承认今天巴萨更棒。”

卢卡冷笑一声，不为所动，就是不肯看他的拯救者。

“听着，你至少要洗一下脸。顶着那一脸血你哪儿也去不了还有——还有这件球衣。来吧，把夹克穿上。那边有一个公共卫生间，你可以在那清理一下。”

他的声音里没有哪怕一丝嘲弄。他听起来非常真挚——这让卢卡终于看向了他的眼睛。

它们正在微笑。他该死的绿眼睛正在柔软地微笑着，含着卢卡从未期待在一位密友或一个亲人以外的人身上看到的关切。

为什么？他想大叫。你干嘛这么看着我？我对你做了什么？你为什么在这？这算怎么一回事——还有我的气愤去哪儿了？

他没办法抗拒。他甩不出另一句“呛死你们吧”或者“操你自己”（像他一小会儿之前曾经做到的那样），他发不出声音——至少不能对着那双正在温柔而坚定地凝视着他的眼睛。

“来吧，”那个家伙终于又说话了，“把夹克穿上。”

卢卡听从了，尽管他还是盯着他；他差不多是在等着某种背叛，一瞬卑鄙的神情抑或是手上向他打来的快速一击，但是这些都没有发生。那个人平静地站在一旁，等着他穿上夹克衫然后拉上拉链。

“好多了，”他高兴地微笑。

卢卡感觉极度不适。皮夹克跟他并不很搭，并且这一件对他来说太大了，挂在他瘦小的骨架上，这就足够烦人了。它闻起来很怪，而且卢卡知道自己会弄脏它。他低着头走着，慢慢把双手缩回皮夹克的袖子里，直到从外面仅能看到他的手指尖。他真的感觉像个穿着大人衣服的小孩儿一样。

“就在那边了。”

啊，公共卫生间，卢卡记不起他上次拜访这样一个地方是什么时候了。一个公共卫生间和一位“极富魅力”的公厕管理员，全世界长得好像都一个样。她放下她的杂志，给了他们一个怀疑的眼神，摇了摇头然后在高个儿男人推着卢卡向更里面走的时候又开始读杂志。

“漱一下口，”他指导着，拧开三个水龙头中的一个。卢卡看着他裹在红蓝条纹衫里的后背没有动。“嘿，我可没有一整晚。”他从水槽边退开给卢卡让出些空间。“把脸弄干净，你这样可没法在大街上走。”

卢卡按他说的做了，灌了一嘴的水然后吐在水槽里，混着他自己的血。当他直起腰来的时候，他的眼睛在镜子里撞上了伊万的。

“我叫卢卡。”他说，然后他在说出口的那一秒就想要打自己：我刚才他妈的为什么要那么说？

“伊万。”高一点的男人微笑了，递给他几张纸巾。“拿着它们，以防万一你又流起血来。”

“你干嘛要在乎？”

“我不需要有人因为我的朋友而叫警察——我知道他们有时候就是混账，但是他们已经经历过很多麻烦而且我——我不想让他们卷进更大的里面去。”

“你是什么，他们的监护人吗？”

“某种意义上吧。”

“别担心，”卢卡说，把用过的纸巾扔在垃圾筐里。“我不是哭哭啼啼的小孩子，我能自己处理问题。”

“啊，是啊，我看到了。”伊万笑起来，“看？这就是为什么我们的球衣强过你们的——血和灰在白色衣服上太他妈醒目了。”

“我是个球迷，又不是时尚设计师。”卢卡喃喃说。虽然，伊万是对的；他的贝尔球衣已经完全毁了，不只是被某个混蛋撕开了，还沾染了血迹和一些灰尘——他最爱的球衣——

“我真抱歉他们做了这些——”

“这是我在马德里降落后买的第一样东西。”卢卡安静地说，把毁掉的布料握在手指间。

“降落？所以你不是西班牙人？你的口音有一点——怪——说实话。”

“Well，你的名字对于一个西班牙人来讲也很怪。”卢卡回答道，带着疑问的一瞥。“我是克罗地亚人，我只是在这上学。”

“克罗地亚？”伊万的脸亮起来，“我的父母就来自那里。”

在所有过去一个小时发生的奇怪事情之中，这真算最不诡异的了：“真的吗？”

“是的！所以——你在这边读书？在巴塞罗那？”

“是啊。”

“一个来自克罗地亚的皇家马德里球迷在巴塞罗那读书？”伊万难以置信地笑了，“你可真是个疯子。”

“这又不是我的错！我想跟我最好的朋友一起去国外念书，但是他的大学跟马德里没有合作所以——我们落得来这个地方。不由自主啊。”

“他跟你一样也是个马德里主义者吗？”伊万问。

“跟我一样。”卢卡叹气，虚弱地微笑了一下。

“这——这可真疯狂，哥们。”

这的确是，卢卡也这么觉得。这简直是疯狂：他正在一间公厕里，和一个他不到二十分钟前认识的人聊天，身上还穿着他的皮夹克，而且居然感觉颇为舒适。这不可能是真的。

“你猜怎样？”伊万问道，挑起他的眉毛，“把那件球衣给我。你穿着它哪儿也去不了。我会给你我的。”

“我不想要你的球衣。”卢卡皱眉，看着那些红蓝条纹。

“你需要它。今天晚上你如果穿那身衣服回家的话会被杀的。而且我想要回我的皮夹克。来嘛。”他开始脱掉他的球衣，甚至没有等卢卡的回答。“而且我们可以假装，”他在把衣服拉过头顶的时候说，“我们是比赛后交换队服的球员。”

“嗯……好吧。好的——但是……我还是去——”他冲着隔间点了下头然后尴尬地笑着。

“怎么，你是害怕了吗？我不会咬你，”他把门在身后关上的时候听到外面伊万的笑声，“我又不是苏亚雷斯。”

“不，就只是……我也不知道……我不太想在……这个地方半裸。”

“好吧。”

卢卡脱掉他的球衣——或者是他的球衣残余的部分。对不起，加雷斯，他想，手指划过那个名字的字母。这是个意外。我仍然爱你。而且我很抱歉你不得不落到一个巴萨粉丝的手里。我会再买一件新的，我发誓。一件完美的。

我发誓。

他们有一天会为此付出代价的。

“准备好成为一个巴萨球迷了吗？”一个欢快的声音在外面喊道。

“永不！”他喊回去，把白色衣服从隔间门上面扔出去。他听见伊万的笑声。

就在这一刻，他意识到他可能有多么傻——跟一个巴萨球迷来到一个像这样的地方，然后给他一件属于自己的马德里球衣。

但是无论如何他在这了。

“你从那个隔间里出来，我就把我的给你。这太尴尬了，你不觉得吗？即使是对手也能看着对方的眼睛吧。”

“好吧。”

卢卡从隔间出来了，不是因为伊万说的什么对手论，而是因为他想要一件衣服。任何衣服。当伊万递给他他的巴萨球衣来交换他的夹克的时候，他同时感觉到如释重负和心生抵触。至少他有了一件得体的衣服——但是它是什么，一件带条纹的巴萨队服。

“就这样。”伊万在卢卡把衣服套上脑袋时评论道，“你看起来可好多了。”

卢卡向下看着他的新颜色。“这太耻辱了。”

“Well，”伊万说，光着上身套上夹克，“至少你能够全须全尾地到家。”

“或许吧。”

“我可以保证，只要你不是个惹事的混球。有人在你回家后照顾你的，是吧？”

“是的——就是我跟你说过的那个朋友。”

“棒。那么，”伊万在一个尴尬的停顿后补充道，“当心点。别在主队旁边搞事，你就能活下来。”

“谢谢你。我是真心的。真的——非常感谢。”

“喔，”伊万耸耸肩，“总要有人给巴萨留个好名声嘛。”

“好吧。”

“那——回家路上顺利。”

“谢谢。”

然后伊万就走了。带着脸上的微弱笑意和他凌乱的金色头发，他就只是向后一转身，什么也没说地离开了。

卢卡又花了一小会才理解到底发生了什么。

伊万。那个高个金发的家伙——他就只是离开了。

伊万。

他的全名他妈是什么啊？

伊万，伊万……伊万与来自克罗地亚的父母。这就是一切了吗？

**

“你到底去哪了？我要饿死在这里了——我猜你不会在庆祝——你的贝尔整场比赛都在干什么？”

卢卡听见苏巴在另一个房间吼他，闭上了双眼。操。他忘记了买吃的。

多么美好的一天啊。

“他们真的不值得——”丹尼埃尔走了出来，可能想要当面跟他说这些话，但是一看到卢卡就站住了。“这他妈——”

卢卡把钥匙挂在门边的钩子上，然后把钱包扔在旁边的桌上。

“发生什么事了？”苏巴向他跑过来，仔仔细细地看了他瘀伤的脸颊和破口的下唇。“而且你他妈穿着什么？”

“我可以解释——”

“well, 我真心希望如此。”他握住卢卡的胳膊，但是卢卡疼得畏缩了一下。苏巴皱起眉头。“谁对你做了这些？那些该死的巴萨球迷？”

“是啊。”卢卡点头，一瘸一拐地向卧室走去。丹尼埃尔走在他旁边，试图帮助他。“我可以自己走，我还没有残废。”卢卡抱怨道。

“我只是试图帮忙。你需要什么吗？绷带，石膏或者一杯饮料？我估计你没去商店——”

“没，抱歉。我当时有点忙。”

丹尼埃尔窃笑。“好啦，我会想法弄点吃的。”

“我甚至都不饿。”卢卡说，慢慢坐到他的床上。

“是啊，但是我饿了。我至少给你拿点水喝。你确定你没事吗？你大概应该洗个澡——你闻起来像个酒桶一样。”

“他们把啤酒倒在我身上了。”他抱怨道，摸着他仍然湿哒哒的头发。而丹尼埃尔忍不住大笑起来，尽管他真诚地为他的朋友感到抱歉。

“这是怎么发生的？我是说，你对他们做什么了？

“什么也没做！我就只是坐在那，在比赛结束以后，我想要另一杯啤酒，然后有人告诉酒保不要给我——他还是给了，所以他们就都开始胡说八道，你知道的……我想安静地喝了它，所以我出来了，但是他们跟着我——是啊，我差不多是被堵墙角了，被——我不知道，大概六、七个人？”

“典型。”苏巴哼了一声。

“恩，你知道，他们开始喊一些愚蠢的口号，抢走了我的啤酒然后到处乱跳，‘马德里，混蛋，向冠军问好’还有其他的那些，我只想离开——”

他耸耸肩，不想说得太过细节。

丹尼埃尔仍然扬着眉等待着。“然后？他们给了你一件他们的球衣来转化你？”

卢卡忍不住笑了，虽然这造成了他胸腔里的一阵钝痛。“有一个人，我猜是他们的朋友？他从酒吧里冲出来，然后冲着他们大喊让他们离开。他看起来在他们中有些威信。他差不多是告诉那帮人滚回酒吧里去然后帮我站起来之类的。然后他给了我他的球衣所以我不会在哪里被打因为这座城是他们的，他说。”

“而你把你的给他了？”

“是的。不过——它被撕坏了，而且弄脏了，所以我可能反正也得扔了它。”

丹尼埃尔微弱地笑了，用同情的眼光看了一眼卢卡。“你怎么总能把自己卷进麻烦里？……把那件球衣给我，我要烧了它。”

卢卡摇头：“不！我是说……它就是件球衣，天啊。别这么幼稚，烧衣服……然后是什么，放火烧城吗？”

苏巴在胸前抱起双臂。“他们把你揍了一顿，现在你要穿他们的衣服了？”

“那个把它给我的家伙挺好的——你知道的，他救了我。这也不是那么糟糕，真的。我会留着它。”

“好吧。但是还是把它脱下来，我会把它放在洗衣机里，它沾上血了。”

“好。”

卢卡脱掉了红蓝条纹的球衣，漫不经心地把它递给了苏巴。然后他闭上眼睛把自己扔进床里，并不是很在乎会不会把皮肤上残留的血弄上床单。

他躺了几秒钟，或许几分钟；他失去了对时间的知觉。

“卢卡？”他懒懒地撑开眼皮。丹尼埃尔站在床边，拿着那件球衣。“你猜怎样？原样留着它吧。这会提醒你下次别再搅和进那些冒险的事了。”

他把那件皱巴巴的衣服留在卢卡床上然后离开了。

卢卡叹了口气，坐起身来，拿起那团仇敌的颜色然后展开它。不管怎样，这是谁的衣服呢？他甚至还没来得及看一眼。

10号，梅西；当然会是梅西了，那些人没了他就要惨透了，他们甚至不能……

他僵住了；过了一会，他慢慢展开一个微笑。

在“MESSI”明黄色的E字母上，写着一个手机号码。


End file.
